


Todo por una Bufanda

by AndyNissGuerr96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Threats of Violence, Violation, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyNissGuerr96/pseuds/AndyNissGuerr96
Summary: Hermione, Ron y Harry intentar huir de los carroñeros cuando son atrapados, Scaibor muestra una fascinación enfermiza por Hermione a quien decide tomar como su prisionera personal para disfrutar de los atractivos de la joven.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Scabior
Kudos: 4





	Todo por una Bufanda

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fanfic con esta temática de abuso, es por eso que hay momentos donde hay giros por que realmente no sabia como seguir, me encontraba indecisa sobre que quería que hiciera Scaibor.

Está situación no podía ser más aterradora, el carroñero se había centrado en todo momento en ella, hasta tenía puesta su bufanda que había dejado amarrada en un árbol hace unos días para que Ron los pudiera encontrar.  
Desde el primer momento él se la quiso llevar, a pesar de tener al mismísimo Harry Potter frente a él, pero no, él sólo la miraba a ella, la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hasta tenerla frente a él, la tomó del cabello apegando su rostro al cuello de la chica, pudiendo oler su fragancia tan dulce, dejó que su esencia recorriera cada parte de su cuerpo en una grata corriente de placer.  
-mañana los llevaremos a la mansión Malfoy, hoy tengo planeado divertirme- sonrió sádicamente mientras pegaba su rostro al cabello de la castaña, la chica lo miró con el temor impregnado en sus ojos.  
-¡no te atrevas a tocarla!- gritaba Ron, Harry no sabía de nada puesto que desde el momento en que los atraparon, le habían lanzado un desmaius.  
-Parece que tu novio no quiere que descubras lo que es un hombre de verdad- dijo Scaibor mientras pasaba su mano suavemente por el cuello de la chica descendiendo lentamente.  
-no por favor- rogaba Hermione, mientras su cuerpo temblaba del miedo.  
-No te preocupes mi amor, tratare de dejarte viva- no podía dejar de mirar el cuerpo de la chica, su pecho subir y bajar irregularmente, esa fragancia excitante que llegaba a sus fosas nasales, no pudo evitar acercarse a su cuello y la mordió, haciendo que Hermione soltara un leve gemido lastimero, pero esto no logró más que excitar al carroñero y sus compañeros.  
-¡déjala! ¡No la toques! ¡Si le pones un dedo encima te juro que te mató!- gritaba Ron muy enojado, se removía furiosamente tratando de soltar sus ataduras con el solo deseo de golpear al carroñero.  
Todos los carroñeros rieron ante lo dicho por él pelirrojo, Scaibor acercó su boca a la de la castaña y la besó ferozmente haciendo que de los labios de la chica saliera un hilo de sangre por la lucha mortífera en ese beso.  
-eres una leoncita muy agresiva, eso me encanta, para suerte tuya, me encanta domar bestias salvajes- rió mientras tiraba del cabello de la chica haciéndola gritar dejando expuesto su cuello en donde se podía ver la marca roja que había dejado el carroñero momentos antes al morderla.  
-¿te gusta?, después de esta noche tendrá muchas más- dijo Scaibor acercando a Hermione a Ron para que pudiera ver la marca, Ron trató de soltarse de los hombres que lo sostenían gruñendo contra el carroñero. Scaibor hizo una seña a los demás quienes inmediatamente desmayaron al pelirrojo y lo dejaron junto a Harry.- armen unas tiendas aquí y pongan protecciones, no quiero que nadie ande por acá y tampoco quiero que nadie me interrumpa, ¿entendido?- miró de manera intimidante a los demás para dejar en claro su idea.

-¿Cuándo podremos nosotros tenerla?- pregunto uno de los carroñeros, Hermione gimió con miedo al sospechar lo que le harían, Scaibor pego a Hermione a su cuerpo mirando con odio a los demás cubriendo con sus brazos el menudo cuerpo de la chica.

-Ninguno la va a tener, ella solo es mía y atrévase alguno a decir lo contrario porque lo mato ahora mismo- dijo apuntando con su varita a los carroñeros, hermione tembló en sus brazos, sabía que sea lo que sea que viniera, sería malo, pero no sabía cómo catalogar lo que acababa de hacer el carroñero, no sabía si sentirse un poco mejor de que nadie más se le acercaría o si debía sentir más miedo al ver que el carroñero era capaz de matar a sus compañeros con que solo se le acercaran a ella y dudar de su propia seguridad en sus manos con eso de que intentaría dejarla viva.

Los carroñeros se dispersaron arreglando el lugar poniendo hechizos de protección, mientras que Scaibor se llevó a la castaña del brazo hasta dejarla apoyada en un árbol en el cual la amarró con su propia bufanda mientras le sonreía con arrogancia, la castaña solo trago grueso tratando de evitar su mirada, el carroñero se levantó dejándola en el suelo y se dirigió a unos pasos de donde estaba, se puso a conjurar más hechizos de los que ya estaban poniendo los demás y empezó a armar una carpa, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de la castaña que no podía parar de mirar el cuchillo que tenía el carroñero en la pierna, estaba tratando de idear un plan con lo poco que tenía al alcance, podía reconocer algunos de los hechizos que estaban poniendo en el lugar, pero otros no lograba reconocer, miraba a su alrededor viendo que a sus amigos los tenían en el centro amarrados juntos dentro de una jaula que habían transfigurado en base a una rama, ambos seguían desmayados, no podrían ayudarla y realmente su cerebro no estaba funcionando como quisiera, no sabía qué hacer para parar toda esa locura.

Al cabo de un rato que para Hermione pareció eterno, el carroñero volvió, con un movimiento de varita la desato del árbol y la tomo dejándola sobre su hombro con una mano apoyada en su espalda y la otra en su muslo con bastante fuerza para evitar que se moviera, pero la castaña estaba tan aterrada que parecía petrificada, Scaibor entro en la carpa cargando a Hermione lanzando un último hechizo contra la entrada de la carpa para evitar que cualquiera que no fuera él pudiera entrar o salir del lugar, sabía que la chica era muy lista, así que dejo todo muy ordenado para que no hubiera nada al alcance de la mano de la chica que pudiera generarle un dolor de cabeza.

Dejó a la castaña en la cama mientras él se ponía frente a ella mirándola como un depredador, la castaña se apegó hasta el tope de la cama mirándolo en un intento de intimidarlo, aunque sabía que no resultaba porque sabía que estaba a punto de llorar y por qué veía la sonrisa socarrona del sujeto ese, el carroñero se acercó lentamente a la joven como si la acechara, hasta que se subió a la cama y comenzó a gatear para acercarse más, la castaña al verlo se trató de alejar, pero en un movimiento rápido el carroñero tiro de su tobillo hasta acercarla a él, rápidamente se posicionó sobre la chica que lo miraba muy asustada, sonrió intensamente al verla así, tomo su cara con ambas manos y la beso, Hermione empujo su pecho con sus manos tratando de alejarlo de su cuerpo, pero al ver que no lo movía más de dos centímetros mordió su labio, haciendo que el hombre se alejara de ella con un gemido de dolor, la castaña lo miro con todo el odio que podía, mientras que el moreno se tocaba el labio lastimado mirándola impresionado.

-Esa es la chica que quería ver, realmente nos vamos a divertir linda- le dijo volviendo a acercarse a ella, pero esta vez de una manera más salvaje, tomo sus manos atadas dejándolas sobre su cabeza con cierta brusquedad que Hermione gruño por el dolor, sin contemplaciones el sujeto separo sus piernas posicionándose entre ellas, la castaña trataba de apretar sus piernas en un intento desesperado de alejarlo y enterrar sus rodillas en sus costillas, Scaibor no paraba de sonreír, realmente estaba disfrutando las acciones de la chica, volvió a besarla sujetando su rostro con la otra mano, la castaña se movía furiosamente tratando de alejarse de él, pero el moreno insistía en pegarla a su cuerpo, Hermione logró alejar su boca para que el tipo no pudiera besarla, pero el volvió a tomarla presionándola más con su cuerpo, Hermione desesperada por evitar los lascivos besos del hombre le escupió en plena cara.

-oh, esa fue una muy mala jugada leona, muy mala- le dijo mientras se limpiaba la mejilla, la miro de una manera mortífera, la tomó del cabello de una manera tan fuerte que hermione grito sorprendida, pero no duro mucho porque luego recibió una cachetada en su cara que la volvió a tirar contra la cama.

Scaibor se volvió a posicionar sobre ella y tomo su camisa con ambas manos rompiéndola, tirándola por sus brazos hasta sus muñecas en donde dejo los restos de la camisa, Hermione sollozo con miedo.- Fuiste muy estúpida niñita, estaba siendo lo más gentil que podía, pero ahora voy a ser tan salvaje que en tu vida no volverás a ser capaz de dejar que otro hombre te toque porque siempre te acordaras de mí y no sabes la satisfacción que va a ser verte tener miedo de que te toquen- con sus manos tomo su polera y la rompió tirando de las telas hasta romperlas lo más posible, moviendo el cuerpo de Hermione por la fuerza de los movimientos ejercidos por el moreno, pudo ver el pecho pálido de la castaña surcado por algunos lunares, su piel era muy lisa, sin ninguna marca, lo que le daban más ganas de ultrajarla, de romperla y luego pudo ver ese sostén rosa pálido muy lindo que solo la hacía ver más inocente y dulce.

–oh, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de quitarte esa cara de inocente a base de sexo duro, estoy seguro que después de un rato lo disfrutaras.

Hermione lloró de manera más intensa tratando de taparse con sus brazos, pero el moreno tomo de la bufanda entre sus muñecas muy fuerte haciendo que las bajara, la castaña gimió de dolor mientras las lágrimas corrían por su cara –Eso linda, no sabes cuánto me calienta escucharte gemir así- la castaña lo miro con miedo y trato de no hacer ningún ruido más sin dejar de forcejear. El moreno tomo de la pretina del pantalón de la chica tirándolo hacia él haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica chocara con el de él de manera brusca en repetidas ocasiones hasta que se escuchó la tela romperse, la chica no pudo evitar llorar audiblemente, el moreno le sonrió de manera perversa y volvió a tirar de la tela hasta romper su pantalón, la volvió a tirar a la cama y tomo la tela de su pantalón sosteniéndola de las piernas quitándole sus zapatos y calcetines, la castaña forcejeo tratando de darle unas patadas, el moreno golpeo la planta de sus pies con sus manos haciendo que saltara de la sorpresa, aprovechando los segundos de desconcierto de la joven, quito sus pantalones tirándolos a la esquina de la carpa la pudo ver en ropa interior, su piel tan pálida y llena de lunares, esas piernas esbeltas que parecían medir kilómetros le estaba poniendo a mil y luego ver esas bragas que hacían juego con el sostén, ver que eran de encaje en los bordes haciéndola lucir muy tierna y sexy a la vez, ya quería saltarle encima a la chica y devorarla, pero primero debería verla entera, sin cuidado tomo a la castaña de los brazos y la dio vuelta, dejándola boca abajo en la cama, la castaña trato de forcejear en vano.

-Déjame, suéltame por favor, no hagas esto- dijo la castaña tratando de sonar lo más firme posible, el moreno no presto atención, estaba atento mirando el cuerpo de la chica, acerco su mano hasta tocar la espalada de la chica que inmediatamente se puso tensa, el hombre comenzó a tocar su piel con mucha delicadeza como si fuera una pieza de invaluable valor, con sus dedos tocaba la línea de su columna mientras apreciaba la perfecta piel de la chica, mientras bajaba llego al broche del sostén, el cual desabrocho rápidamente, la castaña se removió, -basta, no me toques- le dijo la castaña tratando de contener el llanto, pero el hombre no le prestó atención, estaba hipnotizado con el cuerpo de la joven, siguió tocando su espalda bajando lentamente hasta llegar al borde de sus bragas, miro la hermosa silueta de la chica y de un movimiento tiro de sus bragas hasta dejarla en sus tobillos, puedo escuchar el sollozo de la chica. – No por favor, te lo suplico- le pedía la chica, pero a él poco le importaba, ya quería estar dentro de ella.

-eres perfecta- le dijo mientras delicadamente tocaba sus piernas, hermione estaba muy tensa –no lo hagas- dijo hermione girando su rostro tratando de mirarlo, pero el solo miraba su cuerpo, bajo su mano hasta tocar su trasero. –no, por favor, no me toques, no me hagas nada- la chica trataba de alejarse del contacto, Scaibor volvió a posar su mano en el trasero de la chica apretándolo un poco, realmente le gustaba la chica, comenzó a masajear hasta que bajo su mano poniéndola en la entrepierna de la chica, hermione lloraba y pedía por favor que no la tocara tratando de alejarse del contacto, a pesar de que el hombre estaba siendo cuidadoso, el tacto era rudo, sus manos no eran suaves, estaban con cortes y cayos, por lo que hacía del tacto un poco brusco, hermione escondió su cara en las sabanas de la cama tratando de ahogar sus llantos, sabía que no había forma de salir de ello, el tipo ese no entendía de palabras, sentía como recorría con su mano su piel, tratando de tocar lo más que pudiera, hasta que sintió como con sus dedos trataba de entrar en ella, hermione se removió tratando de alejarse. –no, no. No, para, no- le dijo pero el solo la miro de manera intensa sujetándola con una mano en la espalda y la otra volviendo a ponerla en su entre pierna hasta meter un dedo en su zona, al escucharla gemir de dolor y sentir la presión contra su dedo al momento de entrar su mente colapso, retiro su mano de la entrepierna de la chica y miro su mano y pudo ver como su dedo anular tenía un poco de sangre, inmediatamente miro a la chica y la pudo ver con una mueca de dolor y sus lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

\- Eres virgen- no esperaba una respuesta, había sido una afirmación, pero la chica aun así lo miro y asintió, una parte de él se sintió como un bastardo, pero la otra quería entrar con más intensidad en la chica al pensar que sería el primero. –no lo hagas, por favor- le volvió a pedir la chica. –créeme que ahora con mayor razón lo hare, pero haremos un trato- la miro intensamente, la chica no pudo evitar el puchero que hizo mientras más gruesas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas –sea como sea te lo meteré, si o si voy a entrar en ti, te guste o no…- la chica lo interrumpió con un sollozo – no, por favor…-él se volvió a presionar contra el cuerpo de la chica. –escúchame, lo vamos a hacer, pero estará en ti la forma en que lo hagamos, puedes seguir quejándote, pataleando y tratando de golpearme, pero créeme que te va a doler demasiado que preferirás miles de cruciatus o te portas bien, tranquilita y sin hablar y seré tan cuidadoso que pensaras que lo estás haciendo con tu novio, tú decides linda- le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello, pudo escuchar un sollozo por parte de la chica – no tengo novio- fue lo único que dijo, él sonrió más ampliamente –entonces esta noche seré tu novio, ¿Qué dices, rudo o suave?- la chica volvió a sollozar -… mgh…suave…- él sonrió más intensamente mientras le daba un beso en el cabello. –jaja, entonces suave será, vas a pensar que soy tu novio, lo haremos con cuidado y cariño, porque realmente me tocaste la fibra sensible y no quiero lastimarte- ahora beso su cuello descubierto, con cuidado se levantó de encima de ella y lentamente la tomo de los brazos y la dio vuelta en la cama dejándola boca arriba, hermione inmediatamente trato de taparse, tenía la cara sonrojada, Scaibor sonrió al verla hacer eso, se acercó haciendo que la chica se acostumbrara a su presencia, cuando dejo de temblar tomo sus manos desatando la bufanda con las que la tenía atada y también quito los restos de telas de la camisa y la polera, levanto su rostro y la miro directo a los ojos mientras bajaba el sostén de la chica por sus brazos, cuando ya se lo quito, se agacho lentamente, podía ver como hermione se ponía nerviosa a mediado que bajaba.-tranquila, mírame, no estoy haciendo nada malo, ¿si princesa?- termino de agacharse y suavemente tomo una de sus pierna, pudo sentir como el cuerpo de la chica se tensaba, tomo su tobillo y quito su braga del pie derecho y luego repitió la acción con el otro pie, pudo ver como los ojos de la chica se llenaban de lágrimas. –no vayas a llorar, estoy siendo lo más caballero que puedo- Hermione asintió efusivamente llevando sus manos a su cara evitando que alguna lagrima cayera, el moreno se puso de pie y empujo levemente a la castaña haciendo que su espalda volviera a estar apoyada a la cama y la contemplo desnuda, la castaña estaba muy sonrojada y nerviosa, pudo ver como evitaba el impulso de taparse con sus manos, sonrió satisfecho por eso, cada vez se sentía peor por lo que estaba por hacer, nunca antes le había provocado tanto una mujer como para caer tan bajo y decidir violarla, siempre había tenido éxito con las mujeres y solas llegaban a su cama, pero sabía que la chica que estaba en ese momento con él no sería como las demás, su sola forma de ser lo demostraba y su cuerpo era el reflejo de la inocencia, se acercó a la cama hasta estar apoyado en sus rodillas, hizo que la chica se sentara en la cama, lentamente se comenzó a quitar su chaqueta, pudo ver la mirada de miedo de la chica. –quítame la ropa a tu ritmo, tócame, siénteme, me quedare lo más quieto posible, necesito que estés tranquila y que te sientas cómoda…jaja…eso fue muy estúpido, es obvio que lo que menos sientes es tranquilidad, soy un tonto, lo siento-pudo ver como la castaña fruncía su seño confundida, tomo su rostro entre sus manos empujándola un poco hasta que logro hacer que también estuviera apoyada en sus rodillas a solo centímetros de distancia de él.  
–Realmente eres hermosa- la chica se sonrojo y bajo su mirada, se notaba que estaba desconcertada.

-linda, te juro que ahora me portare bien, nada de golpes, amarrarte, ser bruto, humillarte, morderte…bueno eso ultimo no sé si pueda cumplirlo, es que tu piel tienta a morder, pero bueno el punto es que no seré un salvaje, sé que empezamos mal, pero tiene una explicación, sacas mi lado salvaje- hermione lo miro con un poco de miedo- por favor no me temas más de lo necesario, realmente no quiero violarte, nunca lo he hecho- pudo ver la incredulidad en la chica.-es en serio, nunca lo he hecho, pero algo en ti me hizo sentir como un animal, mi mente me dice que debo tomarte y si te hubiera conocido en otra circunstancia te hubiera coqueteado hasta hacer que cayeras a mi cama, pero al mismo tiempo sé que por mucho que te hubiera buscado nunca hubieras caído conmigo, así que aquí estamos, pero bueno, tenemos toda la noche para conocernos a profundidad- sonrió mientras le tocaba el cabello, hermione no aparto la mirada en ningún momento.

Scaibor comenzó a desabrochar su camisa bajo la atenta mirada de la chica, cuando finalmente se la quitó pudo ver cómo la chica contenía el aire, sonrió socarronamente –talvez no te agrade pero no puedes negar que tengo un buen cuerpo- hermione lo miro achicando sus ojos –sabes, tienes permiso para hablar- llevo sus manos a su cinturón desatándolo. Hermione aparato la mirada mientras el moreno se desabotonaba el pantalón y se lo quitaba junto con las botas y los calcetines quedando únicamente con boxers, volvió a tomar la cara de la chica haciendo que lo mirara, la castaña se puso roja de la vergüenza por ver por primera vez a un hombre así que no fueran sus amigos, el carroñero llevo sus manos a sus boxers para retirarlos, hermione rápidamente detuvo sus manos –más lento- le dijo muy sonrojada, Scabior sonrió feliz, la chica estaba cooperando. –está bien, más lento- la tomo de las manos y la fue acostando en la cama, él se acostó a su lado mientras le hacía cariños en el rostro - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?, se quién eres exactamente, pero quiero que me lo digas- Hermione se tensó y lo miró con miedo, pero al verlo mirarla sin maldad como la que emana naturalmente, decidió decirle. –hermione…hermione Granger…¿tu?- se mordió los labios, no sabía que decir –Scaibor, ex auror, expulsado por aceptar un soborno, actualmente carroñero, trabajo para el mejor postor- la castaña lo miro seriamente, como si buscara medir la verdad en sus palabras. –soy estudiante de Hogwarts- el moreno le sonrió-se quién eres, hermione, la chica más inteligente de su edad, no creas que no eres conocida en el mundo mágico, muchos hablan de ti y lamentan saber que eres una sangre sucia porque si no harían lo que fueran para tenerte en una buena posición ventajosa en el ministerio o en sus camas- pudo ver la incomodidad de la castaña –lamento si sonó muy mal, pero es la verdad, todos desean un poco de ti, he escuchado a muchos mortifagos hablando de atraparte solo para tenerte, creo que de ahí nació mi instinto de tenerte- le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla –eres realmente hermosa, no sabes cuánto- hermione agacho su rostro, Scaibor acerco el cuerpo de la chica hasta poder tenerla abrazada, hermione estaba muy tensa pero trataba de evitar ser notoria para que el carroñero no fuera a cambiar de parecer y la maltratarla. -¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunto para tratar de distraerse –Scaibor la miro sorprendido –tengo 32 y ¿tu cuantos tienes?- la chica lo miro, no era tan mayor el hombre –tengo 17- Scaibor frunció su seño –por dios, a cada segundo que pasa esto es peor, ¿Por qué no pudiste ser unos años mayor, sangre limpia, mortifaga y menos inteligente? Hubieras sido perfecta, hubiera podido estar contigo- hermione lo miro impresionada – yo…yo, no …yo- él la miro enternecido- lo sé, si hubieras sido así, no serias tú y entonces no me gustarías- se acercó y la beso en los labios, sentía a la joven tensa, no correspondía a sus besos, llevo una de sus manos a la espalda de la joven, atrayendo su cuerpo más al de él, la chica comenzó a temblar y el moreno comenzó a trazar círculos por su espalda tratando de relajarla, tocaba su espalda delineando su silueta.

Hermione solo tenía un pensamiento en mente, “no pelees, deja que todo pase, no te defiendas, será más fácil, no te resistas, no pelees, no llores, no lo golpes, deja que termine y tal vez tengas suerte” de apoco la chica se estaba relajando con ese mantra en su mente, tratando de que todo fuera lo más suave posible para no salir más lastimada de lo que sabía que le ocurriría, solo debía dejar que el hiciera lo suyo y que terminara y se acababa el asunto, nada más, se estuvo calmando de apoco funcionando en automático dejando que Scaibor la besara hasta que el hombre cometió la estupidez de bajar su mano hasta su trasero, la chica comenzó a temblar descontroladamente, su cuerpo se tensó y comenzó a morderse los labios, Hermione no quería nada de eso y tenía mucho miedo, no lo quería así, no quería que su primera vez fuera de esta manera. Scaibor junto sus frentes, con su otro brazo la volvió a apegar a su cuerpo y le acariciaba la espalda, no quito su mano de su trasero, sabía que si lo hacía y después volvía a intentar tocarla, tendría que comenzar con todo el proceso de nuevo. –tranquila, vamos bien, relájate, tú también puedes tocarme si eso te relaja- hermione llevo sus manos al pecho del sujeto y las apoyo, no las movió ni un milímetro, su cuerpo de a poco dejo de temblar de manera tan brusca pero seguía tenso, Scaibor comenzó a masajear su trasero, la chica llevo sus brazos a la espalda del hombre, inconscientemente lo abrazo apretando su cuerpo al de él en una manera de descargar su miedo enterrando sus uñas en su espalda, Scaibor se dio cuenta de ello y la dejo hacer, en una parte se sentía mal pero también le gustaba sentir a la chica abrazarlo así, no detuvo sus movimientos en su trasero, seguía tocando y cada vez se acercaba más a su entrepierna. Hermione trataba de mentalizarse de que todo estaba bien y que ella lo resistiría para evitar llorar.

Pero Hermione inconscientemente apretó su piernas, mientras con sus brazos se aferraba al moreno y volvió a temblar al sentir como el había querido tocarla nuevamente entre sus piernas, Scaibor suspiro, sabía que por las buenas no ocurriría por que la chica al más mínimo movimiento de él se tensaba, pero tampoco quería hacerlo por las malas, pero sí que quería estar con ella, puso ambas manos en la espalda de la chica pegándola a su cuerpo moviendo sus manos por su espalada haciéndole cariño mientras besaba su cara, Hermione comenzó a calmarse de a poco, levanto su cara y lo miró directamente tratando de adivinar cuál sería el siguiente movimiento del hombre. Scaibor cambio de posición quedando sobre la castaña quien lo miraba sorprendida y con un poco de miedo, evito decir algo porque sabía que su voz no saldría firme, el moreno comenzó a generar presión con una de sus piernas hasta ponerla entre medio de las piernas de la leona, Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo haciendo un puchero, el hombre beso sus labios, mientras con una mano le hacía cariños en su rostro con la otra comenzó a tocar su muslo.

-¿Cuál es tu materia favorita?-pregunto el hombre tratando de distraer a la chica –Aritmancia- respondió aun temblando ligeramente por tener al hombre sobre ella y que además la tocaba de esa manera, podía sentir como la mano que el hombre tenía en su pierna subía lentamente por la parte interna de su muslo masajeando y dando pequeños apretones cada cierto tiempo –mi materia favorita era defensa contra las artes oscuras- la chica no pudo evitar hacer un ruido denotando lo obvio que eran los gustos del hombre, Scaibor sonrió mirando a la chica, desde que la tenía ahí era la primera vez que daba algún tipo de muestra real de simpatía sin tapujos – o si búrlate, recuerda que te dije que fui auror, en ese entonces era más inocente y tenía otros ideales como cuidar a todos y ese tipo de ideas, las mismas que tienes tu –le dijo mientras peinaba sus cabellos sin apartar la vista de sus ojos –¿Cuáles son tus ideales ahora?-pregunto la castaña llevando una de sus manos al pecho del hombre en donde comenzó a tocar con sus dedos una cicatriz con tonalidades negras que tenía en su pectoral izquierdo sobre su corazón en un intento por distraerse y generar simpatía en el hombre pensando que de alguna manera eso podría ayudarla en su situación.

–en estos momentos mis ideales son una mierda, mi sueño es sobrevivir a esta guerra, ganar dinero, estar del bando que me pueda dar eso y linda en este momento tu bando está perdiendo estrepitosamente, ah y ahora si tengo un ideal nuevo, quiero tenerte, no sabes el deseo que tengo por estar contigo y lo gracioso de esto es que lo que más me gusta de ti es tu olor, llevo días siguiéndote como lobo en celo, tu olor me llamaba, solo llegue a ti por ese olor y al tener tu bufanda me lo facilitaste todo linda, no sabes de las veces que me toque pensando en tenerte, el poder sentir ese olor embriagándome mientras te hacia mía –sus movimientos se habían vuelto más bruscos a medida que decía eso, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la chica de manera más ruda, apretando más fuerte, la chica volvió a temblar un poco más fuerte al ver las reacciones que tenía el hombre mientras hablaba, palmeo su pecho –lento, suave por favor- fue como un balde de agua fría para el hombre escuchar a la chica hablar así, se notaba en su voz como aguantaba las ganas de llorar, sin querer la volvió a asustar –lo siento, me excedí imaginando – comenzó a repartir besos por su cara y cuello tratando de calmarla, paso un buen rato hasta que la chica dejo de temblar, el hombre estaba perdiendo la paciencia, ya quería sentirla pero ya le había prometido ser suave así que le tocaba esperar, se estaba desesperando, busco el reloj con la mirada para ver qué hora era, deja caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica quien se sobresaltó ante el movimiento tan improvisado del hombre, su frustración llego a un nivel que ni él conocía, no podía ser que ya habían pasado dos horas y lo único que había logrado había sido tocar su trasero y meterle un dedo en su entrepierna, era una vergüenza para los carroñeros, otro en su lugar ya habría usado a la chica en varias ocasiones. 

-Linda, en serio es mejor que comiences a cooperar porque me estoy molestando de esperar, en serio estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, ayúdame si no quieres que me ponga como loco- escucho un sollozo de la chica y luego pudo sentir como la chica pasaba sus manos por su pecho con bastante inseguridad, el hombre cerro los ojos sintiendo en lo más profundo esa leve caricia que le daba la chica, hace años que ninguna mujer lo tocaba con esa inocencia, lo hizo sentir bien, lo hizo retroceder en el tiempo en el cuándo era bueno y buscaba el amor en las mujeres y no solo placer, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió una mierda por estar en esa situación con la chica, realmente la deseaba, quería sentirla en todo su esplendor pero no lo quería de esa manera.

Se levantó bruscamente apartándose de la chica quien lo miraba bastante asustada por su reacción- no puedo, no puedo hacer esto, te deseo tanto, te quiero joder tan mal que no puedas olvidarme nunca, pero no así- la chica lo miro esperanzada por un momento –ten- le tendió una camisa para que se cubriera, la castaña la tomo inmediatamente poniéndose la camisa para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

-Gracias, en serio gracias- le dijo la chica, el solo hizo una mueca al ya no poder seguir viendo su cuerpo –sí, bueno, en este momento me siento un idiota por no tomarte, pero no quiero que sea así, yo…no sé…- se cruzó de brazos sin saber que decir, se quedó mirando a la chica esperando algo –eres un buen hombre – el castaño bufo en burla ante lo dicho por la chica –en el fondo, muy en el fondo- ambos se miraron y soltaron una pequeña risa floja. Toda la tensión y miedo que sentía a castaña se estaba evaporando, no le haría dalo, había logrado su simpatía al punto de hacerlo sentir mal al querer tenerla.

-Hay algo que me gustaría hacer, quiero… que…nos bañemos juntos…quiero tocarte y limpiarte, porque en serio estas un poco sucia cariño- le sonrió y la chica se incomodó un poco y luego se sonrojo y sonrió, era un precio justo a pagar ante el hecho de poder ser violada, debía mantenerlo contento, el hombre se dirigió a donde había una tina y tomando su varita lleno la bañera con agua, luego volvió a guardar su varita y tomo de un bolso jabón y un frasco de esencias las cuales vertió en la bañera dejando un olor dulce -ese aroma me recuerda a ti, ven metete- la chica se puso nerviosa, una parte de ella aún estaba aterrada, miro al hombre con la intención de suplicar, pero al mirarlo decidió hacerle caso y no tentar a su suerte, mejor seguirle el juego antes de que cambie de opinión, metió sus piernas dentro de la bañera, soltó un suspiro por lo buena que se encontraba el agua, su cuerpo en serio se lo agradecía, hace meses que no se bañaba con agua caliente y cuando se iba a sentar en la bañera el hombre la interrumpió – quítate la camisa- la castaña no se movió por algunos segundos, con lentitud se quitó la camisa y la dejo sobre una mesita al costado de la bañera quedando nuevamente desnuda ante el hombre – ahora siéntate – la chica lo hizo inmediatamente, cubriendo su cuerpo con la espuma, el hombre se paseó por los costados de la bañera mirando su cuerpo, en serio era lo mejor que había visto, se detuvo al costado de una mesa de donde tomo un jarrón que metió en la bañera sacando agua en el – mueve tu cabeza hacia atrás, lavare tu cabello – la castaña lo quedo mirando obedeciendo su orden, cuando inclino su cabeza hacia atrás pudo sentir como el agua recorría su cabello, la acción la repitió tres veces hasta dejar el cabello de la chica empapado, luego comenzó a verter un líquido en su cabello masajeándolo con sus manos de forma muy suave, a pesar de encontrarse en alerta, la chica no pudo evitar relajarse un poco, la forma tan delicada y suave en como la tocaba el hombre la dejaba totalmente relajada, el hombre pasaba sus manos por el cabello de la castaña removiendo la suciedad y haciendo que el olor del líquido que utilizo se impregnara en su cabello, era un olor tan dulce como ella, repitió el proceso de lavar su cabello en dos ocasiones y cuando ya estaba limpio a su juicio lo dejó de tocar, la chica se encontraba súper relajada acostada en la tina sin apartar la mirada del hombre, este le sonrió y procedió a tomar una de sus manos la cual también comenzó a lavar limpiándola de la suciedad, luego se dedicó un tiempo a limpiar sus uñas y repitió el proceso por su otra mano, Saibor se apartó unos segundos de la chica para dirigirse a sus pies los cuales comenzó a masajear –nunca había hecho algo como esto – le sonrió a la castaña quien lo miro sorprendida por esa aclaración -¿en serio?- el apoyo el pie de la castaña en su pierna para poder masajear la planta del pie de la castaña – en serio, no soy del tipo de hombres que son tiernos ni detallistas, soy del tipo de hombre directo que va sin rodeos a lo que quiere- paso sus mano por la pierna de la castaña apretando suavemente dando énfasis a lo último que dijo, la castaña se sonrojo al entender a lo que se refería – pero contigo, me gusta hacer esto, tu piel es tan suave que no quiero dejar de tocarla nunca- volvió a los pies de la chica limpiándolos de todo rastro de suciedad inexistente para luego comenzar con sus piernas, tocándolas y limpiándolas, luego de un rato movió a la castaña para que quedara sentada al centro de la bañera, se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa y se metió a la bañera posicionándose detrás de Hermione, cuando ya estaba instalado comenzó a limpiar la espalda de la chica de manera muy suave, cuando terminó se apoyó en la tina he hizo que la chica se apoyara en su pecho, dejó sus brazos en los costados de la bañera sin tocar a la castaña, solo sintiendo su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Hermione podía sentir el suave latido del corazón del hombre tras ella, una parte de ella se sentía adormecida por el relajante baño, pero otra parte de ella se sentía en tensión al tener al hombre desnudo tan apegado a su cuerpo, además del hecho de que podía sentir la erección del carroñero presionando contra su cuerpo.

Scaibor en serio se sentía muy confundido, como fue que paso de querer metérsela a la chica de manera bruta, queriendo escucharla llorar, gritar y rogar, de querer lastimarla, morderla, marcarla a querer hacerle el amor como si fuera un maldito adolescente, a querer hacerle cariño, tocarla, besarla, hacerla disfrutar y hacer que ella se sintiera cómoda con él, en serio no supo en que momento exacto todo se dio vuelta, ahora era él el que se sentía nervioso por no saber que seguiría después, se sentía patético como si fuera un niñato a punto de perder su virginidad, definitivamente como un depredador o violador no servía, si la chica hubiera estado en las manos de sus compañeros, lo más probable es que a esa altura la castaña estaría muerta o con su sangre infectada por el licántropo que estaba con ellos o desangrándose o siendo golpeada, quien sabe como se encontraría, aunque el carroñero se iba por la idea de que la chica hubiera muerto.

El hombre sentía su cuerpo muy relajado sintiendo a la chica contra él, tenía muchas ganas de tocarla, acerco sus brazos al cuerpo de la castaña abrazándola, haciendo que sus cuerpos se juntaran más, sentía a la chica contener la respiración pero al menos ya no estaba tan tensa como al comienzo, acerco su rostro al cuello de Hermione quedándose quieto en esa zona oliendo a la chica. Hermione estaba bastante insegura, no sabía que rumbo estaban tomando las cosas, pero se sentía más tranquila al darse cuenta de que el hombre ya no hacia movimientos repentinos o bruscos, sino que estaba siendo delicado y además no la estaba tocando de una manera impropia (no más de lo ya había estado haciendo), podía sentirlo respirar en su cuello y la manera en como apoyaba sus labios en su piel sin moverse, eso la tenía intranquila pero lo que realmente le preocupaba era que podía sentir la erección del hombre presionar contra su espalda baja, si se concentraba en ello, podía sentir su forma, especular sobre la longitud y podía sentir la forma en que latía en ocasiones, lo sentía demasiado caliente, era la parte que se encontraba más caliente en el cuerpo del carroñero.

-Necesito tocarte, quiero sentirte, me está costando mucho mantener el control- Hermione al escuchar esto automáticamente se tensó, se había ilusionado tanto con la idea de que no le haría nada. –Lo peor es que no puedo dejarte salir, porque si lo haces y yo me quedo aquí, nada evitara el que ellos decidan tenerte- el hombre soltó un suspiro mientras Hermione soltó un sollozo.

-Por favor…- Hermione trato de rogar, pero el hombre tras ella se movió repentinamente apretándola más contra su cuerpo.

-Eres una chica muy hermosa, ellos están acostumbrados a tomar todo lo que quieren, créeme que en este momento es más seguro para ti estar aquí conmigo aunque tenga ganas de follarte o que lo haga…a tener que estar afuera teniendo esta misma situación con tres hombres que no van a tener la delicadeza que yo estoy teniendo contigo, si hubiera sido con ellos, en el momento en que hubieran tenido la oportunidad se hubieran tirado contra ti sin importarles nada, sin importarles que eres virgen, sin importarles por dónde metértela,- la castaña sintió un escalofrío al escucharlo- sin importarles que sangres, que llores, sin importarles hacértelo una y otra vez, se hubieran turnado hasta cansarse, hasta realmente pienso que no se hubieran dignado a turnarse y te hubieran tomado entre todos al mismo tiempo, los he visto hacerlo,-Hermione sollozo ante eso- créeme linda, en tu vida vas a escuchar decir a una mujer que al ser violada fue tratada bien a pesar de la circunstancia- dijo el hombre pensando en ello con su frente apoyada en el cuello de la chica sin dejar de olerla, pudo escuchar claramente cuando la chica rompió en llanto.

-Debería estar agradecida de que seas tú y no ellos, de que seas suave conmigo, ¿eso es lo que me estás diciendo? A pesar de lo que me dijiste antes…¿igual lo harás?- A pesar del agua caliente y de tener al hombre abrazándola, podía sentir su cuerpo frio, su cuerpo temblaba notoriamente, ya no le quedaba más que resignarse y volver a repetir su mantra de esa noche, se sentía tan idiota sin saber qué hacer para salir de esa situación y no podía negar que el hombre tenía razón, hasta ella lo había pensado, prefería que fuera él solo antes que todos los otros, prefería que fuera él siendo suave a que fuera bruto, sabía que de todas las alternativas esta era la mejor que obtendría, él tenía razón, ninguna persona violada diría que por lo menos fue tratado bien, si no había de otra, esta era su mejor opción y prefería tomarla antes que esperar cualquier otra cosa, ya sabía que esto pasaría si o si, así que ya no le quedaba más que dejar que pasara, entre más normal, mejor, menos traumático (esperaba) solo le quedaba ser obediente para que nada se pusiera peor de lo que ya estaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado y todo comentario sirve para mejorar.


End file.
